


Carbono

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #orgulhonerd, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Friendship, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nerdiness, Obsession!AU, One Shot, Outer Space, Slash, desafiorsb, reinosebaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: – Kāi, você disse que esses buracos são como atalhos no espaço e no tempo. Se você conseguiu viajar no espaço, você também consegue viajar no tempo? – Baëkhyun perguntou esperançoso. Kāi olhou para ele e negou silenciosamente.– Baëkhyun, eu gostaria que fosse possível viajar no tempo, acredite eu seria o primeiro a querer voltar àquele dia fatídico e salvar nosso Sehůn.[SEBAEK] [ONE SHOT] [DESAFIO REINO SEBAEK] [OBSESSION!AU]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Carbono

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história foi submetida para o desafio do Reino Sebaek. Eu amei o tema #orgulhonerd, afinal nerd era meu nome do meio da escola... não me matem, mas eu precisei falar sobre matemática, física e química nesta história :))

_“Segundo pesquisas recentes, o Universo pode ser realmente infinito._

_Se for assim, prepare-se: existem clones seus espalhados pelo cosmos.”_

_(Ana Carolina Leonardi)_

**_1\. O Filho do Vento_ **

A chuva caía fina e constante. Baëkhyun sentia as gotículas geladas em seu rosto, mas ele não se importava. Ao contrário dos demais, que se cobriam da melhor maneira possível com seus casacos pesados ou se escondiam debaixo de seus guarda-chuvas, Baëkhyun usava apenas sua jaqueta militar. “Eu amo ver você de vermelho, Baëkkië!” Sehůn repetia toda vez que o via colocar seu uniforme de gala e prender as medalhas que indicavam seu heroísmo e as estrelas que destacavam seu lugar na cadeia de comando do X-EXØ, a elite militar dos países que compunham os Tigres Asiáticos de Qo'noS, o Planeta Vermelho.

Hoje, porém, ele usava a jaqueta vermelha adornada apenas por uma faixa preta preta no braço esquerdo. Nenhuma estrela. Nenhuma medalha. Porque hoje era um dia de comiseração e não de comemoração. Suhø tinha tentado colocar um sobretudo sobre seus ombros mais cedo, porém ele não aceitou. Baëkhyun queria sentir a chuva, queria sentir o frio. Talvez quem sabe seu coração se aquecesse um pouco, já que o frio exterior não se comparava ao gelo que se espalhava em seu interior.

– Chegou a hora, Baëkhyun. – Suhø tocou seu braço levemente, numa tentativa de passar uma força que ele mesmo não tinha. Baëkhyun o encarou e viu os olhos do comandante brilhando de dor. Ele acenou e fez um sinal de que se levantaria a seguir, apenas para sentir uma mão apertando seu braço. – Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? Ou melhor, tem certeza de que você consegue fazer isso?

– Não. – ele respondeu sinceramente. – Mas tenho certeza de que preciso fazer isso.

Baëkhyun levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do caixão, tocando-o com uma delicadeza que ele não demonstrava normalmente. Ele era um soldado e não havia lugar em seu mundo para toques delicados, carícias amorosas, demonstrações de afeto. Sentimentos eram considerados fraquezas e utilizados por seus inimigos para sobre jugá-los.

Ele era um soldado e seu mundo era cercado de guerra, tortura e morte.

Um soldado em um mundo onde apenas os mais fortes sobreviviam.

Um soldado cujo poder sobre a luz cegava seus inimigos.

Um soldado.

Um predador que não tinha nada a perder.

Baëkhyun era forte.

Até o dia em que ele se tornou um fraco.

Até o dia em que ele se tornou a presa.

Até o dia em que ele precisou aceitar que sim, ele tinha algo a perder.

Algo de valioso.

Ou melhor, alguém...

Øh Sehůn.

– Quando Sehůn se alistou e entrou para a nossa equipe eu resolvi que transformar a vida dele num inferno seria a minha missão pessoal. – Baëkhyun começou seu discurso, olhos focados apenas na grande caixa de madeira. Ele não conseguiria falar se olhasse para as pessoas ao seu redor. – Quer dizer, como um garoto que passou 20 anos morando no interior, escondido pelos pais para que o governo não descobrisse sobre os seus poderes, poderia se transformar num soldado de elite da noite para o dia? Eu não sabia o porquê dele ter resolvido se alistar. Aquele garoto não tinha um pingo de agressividade em suas células. – ele recordou, sorrindo fraco.

– Eu seria estúpido em não reconhecer que nós precisávamos dele, ele completava nosso grupo, mas eu precisava transformar aquele garoto num homem. Eu precisava fazer dele um soldado. Mas, para isso eu teria que matar o que ele tinha de melhor: sua esperança em um mundo melhor. Eu precisava quebrá-lo.

Baëkhyun se interrompeu ao sentir um bolo crescer em sua garganta e a primeira lágrima escorrer em seu rosto. Ele tocou a bochecha brutalmente com o dorso da mão, buscando a lágrima e secando-a.

– O Baëkhyun antes de conhecer Sehůn não chorava. – ele murmurou, mirando sua mão molhada por alguns segundos antes de levantar o olhar e encarar seus companheiros. Com exceção de Xiůmin, DØ e Lāy, que estavam em missões secretas em outros continentes, os demais membros do X-EXØ estavam lá. – Aparentemente o Baëkhyun depois de conhecer Sehůn chora. Era minha missão quebrar o garoto, mas foi ele quem me virou do avesso e me dobrou. – ele disse, completando com uma risada amarga.

Quando o vento começou a soprar as nuvens de chuva para outro lugar, Baëkhyun suspirou e fechou os olhos. Aquela brisa morna tocando sua pele era igual à que Sehůn soprava quando estava feliz. Baëkhyun sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em dias.

– _Cada dia sem você parece um ano. Eu continuo procurando por você em qualquer sopro de ar e meu coração se parte mais um pouco quando compreendo que você não está mais aqui. Quando me forço a comer algo, a comida não tem gosto de nada. Sem você, minha vida parou._

Baëkhyun sussurrou a melodia e, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, se forçou a olhar para a foto que estava ao lado do caixão.

– Qual é o sentido de continuar lutando por um mundo em que você não está vivo, sorrindo e dançando como uma criança de 7 anos? Você me mostrou que eu podia amar, mas agora que você não está mais aqui, o que eu faço? Eu não quero continuar amando, não quero continuar sentindo. Tudo o que quero é arrancar essa dor do meu peito. O que eu tenho que fazer para parar de doer? Eu gostaria de pensar que vou conseguir esquecer tudo o que vivemos, que meu coração é só um músculo que pulsa para me manter vivo. Se dependesse de mim, eu apagaria cada lembrança, cada palavra dita, cada carinho trocado. Eu esqueceria completamente que um dia eu te conheci. Mas isso é impossível, não é?

Um soluço profundo forçou Baëkhyun a encarar o casal que estava sentado na primeira fileira e que o olhava atentamente.

– Mãe. Pai. Me... Me perdoem! – as lágrimas escorriam livremente naquele momento. Quando a senhora Øh esticou o braço, Baëkhyun deu alguns passos e se ajoelhou aos seus pés, escondendo o rosto em seu colo. – Ele não me deixou salvá-lo. Ele é quem deveria estar aqui hoje. Ele é quem deveria ter visto o final da guerra. Ele é quem deveria viver a paz pela qual tanto lutou. Não eu...

– Não diga isso meu filho. Ele se sacrificou por você. Por todos vocês. – a senhora Øh disse, olhando gentilmente para Suhø, Chën, Chanyeøl e Kāi antes segurar o queixo de Baëkhyun e levantar seu rosto. – Honre isso!

– Eu... eu não... sei… como? – ele agora estava soluçando. O Baëkhyun antes de Sehůn não soluçava.

– Sobrevivendo. Lutando. Vivendo.

– Este mundo... ele continua o mesmo. Não é justo! Não é justo que uma pessoa boa como ele não esteja mais nele. Ele era o meu tudo, mãe. Como posso viver num mundo sem ele?

– Um dia de cada vez, meu filho. – ela disse, beijando sua testa com a suavidade que só as mães têm quando querem consolar seus filhos. – Um dia de cada vez...

**_2\. O Universo é um Jogo de Espelhos_ **

Dias se transformaram em semanas e semanas se transformaram em meses, porém nada que Baëkhyun fizesse aplacava a dor que ele sentia. Ele se voluntariou para as missões mais difíceis, “Preciso distrair minha mente, hyung.” – ele retorquiu todas as vezes que Suhø lhe dizia que ele precisava descansar.

Ele tinha consciência que sua nova missão, espionar um grande conglomerado soviético que aparentemente estava desenvolvendo uma tecnologia capaz de clonar os poderes dados aleatoriamente a algumas pessoas pela Árvore da Vida e desta forma mudar o atual balanço de poderes em Qo'noS, deveria ser sua última. Era uma missão suicida, da qual ninguém esperava que ele saísse vivo. No entanto, ele foi resgatado. Quebrado, machucado, ferido quase mortalmente. Quase... Seus ferimentos foram todos curados por Lāy. Não todos, uma vez que Lāy não tinha como curar a ferida aberta em seu coração. Desta vez Suhø lhe colocou em licença mandatória e ele foi obrigado a descansar (em seu mundo não havia a possibilidade de desobediência a uma ordem direta do comandante).

Duas semanas se passaram até que Suhø e Kāi decidiram que já era hora de tirar Baëkhyun de seu dormitório. Eles o obrigaram a tomar um banho – na verdade, Kāi o teletransportou até a banheira e Suhø usou seus poderes sobre a água para tirá-lo do torpor que o acometeu durante o período de licença – e o levaram até o laboratório, onde Chanyeøl já os esperava. 

– Por que vocês me trouxeram aqui?

– Porque você precisa seguir em frente. – Kāi respondeu de maneira firme. 

– Eu tenho seguido em frente.

– Não, hyung. – foi a vez de Chanyeøl falar, segurando seus ombros e o obrigando a levantar o rosto para encará-lo. – Você tem tentado se matar.

Baëkhyun ficou mudo. Não havia o que dizer. Chanyeøl estava certo. Ele queria morrer. Quem sabe assim ele poderia renascer em outro lugar, em outro tempo? Quem sabe assim ele poderia reencontrar Sehůn?

– E nem nisso tenho sido bem-sucedido. – ele murmurou, de cabeça baixa, fazendo Suhø se pronunciar. 

– Não vou mentir e dizer que entendo o que você está sentindo. Sehůn era um dos meus melhores soldados, o mais disciplinado, e eu senti a morte dele… mas não como você. Nenhum de nós consegue entender o que você sente...

– Eu sei. – foi tudo o que Baëkhyun conseguiu murmurar.

– Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu vou ficar quieto e permitir que você se afunde ainda mais nesse... nesse poço de sofrimento em que você vive.

– Com todo o respeito comandante Suhø, – Baëkhyun falou devagar, usando apropriadamente os honoríficos. Independente de seu estado de espírito, Suhø ainda era seu líder e ele o respeitava demais. – mas não há nada que você possa fazer para aliviar a dor que eu sinto.

– Eu posso tentar. – Suhø falou com firmeza – Kāi…

Baëkhyun olhou para o garoto que estava quieto, mexendo em seus computadores.

– Você sabe como meu poder de teletransporte funciona, certo hyung? – Kāi levantou a cabeça, seus olhos verdes brilhantes olhando diretamente para Baëkhyun.

– Eu tenho uma idéia, embora não saiba explicar usando os termos difíceis que você usa. – ele respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

– Basicamente meu corpo se transforma em energia e esta energia se move numa velocidade mais rápida que a luz até que ela chegue no destino e a energia se molde novamente no meu corpo. E é assim que eu consigo sair daqui... – Kāi disse, desaparecendo da cadeira e re-aparecendo num canto extremo do laboratório – chegar aqui... – ele desapareceu novamente, re-aparecendo na cadeira em que estava sentado inicialmente – e voltar aqui num piscar de olhos.

– Eu me lembro de sentir minhas células se desmanchando quando você me transportou da prisão soviética. Foi horrível! – Baëkhyun lembrou.

– Ei! Não é tão ruim assim, você que não está acostumado. – Kāi bufou, fazendo bico e arrancando algumas risadas dos que estavam no laboratório. – Continuando... todos os nossos poderes são baseados na energia que recebemos da Árvore da Vida. A energia que eu uso pra me teletransportar é a mesma que você canaliza para gerar luz.

– E que eu uso para criar o fogo. – Chanyeøl estalou os dedos, criando uma chama que rapidamente se transformou em fumaça quando Suhø espirrou água em si.

– Aqui não é lugar pra brincar com fogo, Channië. – Suhø repreendeu o soldado, que bateu continência rapidamente, fazendo Baëkhyun sorrir. Kāi limpou a garganta, chamando atenção de todos para si novamente.

– Voltando ao assunto... Teoricamente se o Universo é infinito, sua energia também é. Pensando nisso, eu venho trabalhando nos últimos anos numa máquina que fosse capaz de canalizar e concentrar minha energia, de modo a permitir que eu me teletransporte para outros lugares.

– Mas, você já não faz isso? – Baëkhyun questionou, confuso.

– Eu consigo me teletransportar para qualquer lugar deste planeta. Eu estou falando de me teletransportar para outros mundos, hyung.

– Tipo aquelas viagens que os tripulantes da Voyager fazem naqueles filmes de ficção científica? – Chanyeøl perguntou, empolgado, já procurando por algum tipo de cabine ou cadeira diferente no laboratório.

– Tipo aquilo, sem os tubos... que são bem ridículos por sinal, Yeøliië. O fato é que eu consegui criar uma tecnologia que me permite visitar outros planetas, sem que eu precise de uma nave espacial. Tudo o que eu preciso é de coordenadas precisas para planetas similares ao nosso. E esta informação nós temos, graças ao programa espacial que vem mapeando o Universo nos últimos duzentos anos.

– E você já testou? Já visitou outros mundos? – Baëkhyun perguntou, a curiosidade aguçada pela primeira vez em meses.

– Sim. E sabe o que eu descobri?

– O que?

– Que o Universo está povoado de cópias minhas. Ou de cópias do meu eu original, não tenho como saber se eu sou a origem ou a cópia...

– Como é que é?

– O Universo está povoado de cópias minhas. E provavelmente suas, do comandante, de todos nós. Em alguns planetas, eu ainda sou uma criança. Em outros, já estou velho. Tem planetas em que eu ainda nem nasci, em outros eu já morri. E, claro, tem os planetas em que eles têm a mesma idade que eu. A única coisa que eu não encontrei até agora foi um planeta em que minha cópia também compartilha dos meus poderes. 

– Como isso é possível, Kāi?

– É uma simples questão matemática, hyung. A probabilidade do Universo ser grande o suficiente para se replicar nunca foi questionada pelos cientistas, porque sempre foi uma certeza. O grande problema é que esta mesma matemática mostra que é mais fácil produzir cópias inexatas do que cópias perfeitas. Existem planetas que ainda estão no início de sua evolução, onde as partículas nem geraram vida. Ou geraram, mas nada remotamente parecido com aquilo que existe aqui, agora. E existem planetas que já estão desaparecendo, seus recursos naturais esgotados, incapazes de continuar gerando vida. – Kāi parou para tomar fôlego e ficou feliz em ver que seus hyungs estavam interessados. Tudo o que ele estava explicando era novidade para eles, exceto por Suhø que tinha financiado seu projeto e o ajudado a executá-lo. – Tudo no Universo tem um ciclo de vida, alguns ciclos só são maiores que os outros. Mas tudo que nasce um dia tem que morrer para que outro nasça em seu lugar. Então a questão se tornou, como saber quais planetas possuem capacidade de reproduzir vida como a nossa?

– E você conseguiu resolver esta questão?

– Não, o nosso programa espacial resolveu. Porém a viagem na velocidade da luz ainda está mais para ficção científica do que para ciência. O que nossas naves fazem é usar “buracos de minhoca”, ou seja, atalhos através do espaço e do tempo para alcançar galáxias teoricamente fora do nosso alcance. Por isso, demoramos tanto para mapear o Universo, já que cada viagem pode levar até cinquenta anos para ser completada.

– Uau! Nossos cientistas são uns gênios mesmo! Se eu entendi certo, mesmo que encontremos planetas habitáveis, seriam anos viajando, pulando de atalho em atalho, até chegar ao destino final? – Chanyeøl concluiu com um sorriso.

– Isso! E a grande ironia da natureza é que, para mundos em que viagens espaciais ainda são um sonho, as leis que governam o cosmos são permissivas o bastante para suportar a tese de que o Universo está cheio de clones. Mas também são implacáveis a ponto de manter essas maravilhas do mundo das probabilidades completamente fora de alcance. Para sempre. Ou por muitos séculos. Basta imaginar que em algum planeta longínquo, o seu clone espacial está tendo esta mesma conversa com o meu clone espacial e que, para eles, nós é quem estamos fora de alcance. E eles tem que viver com isso.

– Então, se levaríamos anos viajando, como você pode ter visitado outros planetas e ter voltado sem que tenham se passado anos? – Baëkhyun estava cada vez mais curioso.

– Aha! Esta é a pergunta do milhão, não é mesmo? É aí que entra o meu poder de teletransporte, hyung. A minha energia consegue viajar pelos “buracos de minhoca” em questão de minutos. Desde que o caminho e o destino final estejam mapeados aqui – ele mostrou com orgulho um aparelho em seu pulso, que parecia muito com um relógio esquisito – eu consigo ir para qualquer lugar, e voltar inteiro.

– A sua máquina espacial é um relógio? – Chanyeøl perguntou segurando o braço de Kāi para olhar o dispositivo mais de perto, levando um tapa do amigo.

– Claro que não! É um dispositivo de GPS desenvolvido com plasma e nanobots. – Kāi respondeu indignado.

– Kāi, você disse que esses buracos são como atalhos no espaço e no tempo. Se você conseguiu viajar no espaço, você também consegue viajar no tempo? – Baëkhyun perguntou esperançoso. Kāi olhou para ele e negou silenciosamente.

– Baëkhyun, eu gostaria que fosse possível viajar no tempo, acredite eu seria o primeiro a querer voltar àquele dia fatídico e salvar nosso Sehůn. – Suhø falou, se aproximando e segurando sua mão. – Mas eu te peço, pense nas implicações dessa viagem. Nas consequências de uma possível alteração no passado. Nós o salvaríamos, mas a que preço?

– Eu pago o preço que for para ter Sehůn de volta.

– Até mesmo a vida de outro companheiro? E se no lugar dele fosse Chanyeøl ou Kāi ou qualquer um dos outros? – Baëkhyun baixou os olhos envergonhado. Suhø o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele jamais trocaria uma vida por outra, a menos que fosse a sua própria. – E se a tecnologia fosse roubada e nossos inimigos viessem atrás de você quando ainda era uma criança? Ou atrás dos pais de Sehůn e os matassem antes mesmo que pudessem se conhecer? Ele nem nasceria...

Baëkhyun levantou os olhos assustado. Aquela possibilidade era terrível demais!

– Como eu disse antes, eu não entendo o tamanho da sua dor, mas eu entendo a sua lógica e não há motivo para ter vergonha de seus instintos.

– Mas, se não é para voltar no tempo e salvar Sehůn, por que estamos aqui falando sobre buracos de minhoca, nanobots e todas essas palavras difíceis que só Kāi entende?

– Eu sugeri ao comandante que talvez fosse bom pra você viajar comigo para alguns dos lugares que eu já visitei, hyung. – Kāi explicou – E ele concordou.

– Por que?

– Porque eu acho que vai ajudar no seu processo de luto, Baëkhyun. – Suhø disse, firme.

– Por que?

– Não sei. Intuição talvez? – Suhø apertou sua mão, num gesto de ternura atípico do comandante. – Algo me diz que será bom pra você.

Baëkhyun olhou para seu comandante e em seguida para Kāi e Chanyeøl. Aqueles eram seus irmãos de guerra, seus companheiros de todo dia, seus amigos desde sempre.

Enfim ele acenou, concordando. Confiaria em seus amigos.

**_3\. O Senhor da Luz_ **

Baëkhyun passou os próximos dias no laboratório, trabalhando com Kāi. Ele fez vários pulos com o mais novo para se acostumar ao processo de teletransporte. No começo um simples pulo de um quilômetro era suficiente para fazer seu estômago revirar. Ao final de uma semana, ele já acompanhava Kāi até o outro lado do mundo, tranquilamente.

Foi quando Kāi lhe deu seu próprio dispositivo de GPS e eles começaram a fazer pequenas viagens para planetas próximos.

– O nosso programa espacial vem explorando diferentes galáxias e mapeando planetas que podem sustentar vida de forma semelhante à nossa. – Kāi explicou em uma destas viagens.

– O que esses planetas têm de especial? Este aqui, por exemplo, é esquisito. O sol é vermelho, o ar é pesado e parece que não tem muita água. Não me parece ser muito semelhante ao nosso.

– As semelhanças não precisam ser exatas, hyung. A vida em Qo'noS é baseada em carbono. Lembra das aulas de química? Átomos de hidrogênio se ligam apenas a um átomo, os de oxigênio a dois átomos. Já os de carbono podem se ligar com até quatro átomos de uma só vez. – Kāi sorriu, ele podia ler no rosto de Baëkhyun que o mais velho definitivamente não se lembrava das aulas de química do colégio. – Essa capacidade de se ligar com quatro átomos de uma só vez, faz com que o carbono seja um elemento químico particularmente versátil, conseguindo formar uma variedade praticamente sem fim de longas cadeias, variando tanto em tamanho, quanto em formato. Além disto, um átomo de carbono pode usar duas de suas ligações para se unir a um mesmo átomo, ou seja, pode fazer ligações duplas. Essas propriedades fazem com que o carbono consiga formar moléculas diferentes com o mesmo número de átomos, apenas alterando a configuração dos átomos envolvidos. Estas moléculas são chamadas genericamente de moléculas orgânicas e as mais simples delas são as que possuem, além do carbono, apenas átomos de hidrogênio que são chamadas de hidrocarbonetos.

– Me perdi no meio da explicação, eu acho...

– Não precisa se preocupar com os detalhes, hyung. Basta saber que, devido à importância do carbono na vida como conhecemos, logo de cara é nele que nos baseamos para procurar vida fora de Qo'noS, entende? Mas não só nele. Nós podemos procurar por uma base que não seja exatamente o carbono, mas sim um outro elemento que possua as mesmas características dele, permitindo que a vida seja sustentável do mesmo modo. A vida neste planeta, por exemplo, é baseada em silício, e o dióxido de silício não é um gás de mobilidade fácil, ao contrário do dióxido de carbono, por isso você sente o ar mais pesado.

Baëkhyun acenou devagar, finalmente tinha entendido alguma coisa (ufa!), e continuou a explorar o planeta ao lado de Kāi. Ao final do dia, voltaram ao laboratório e registraram seus achados nos computadores.

– Kāi... – Baëkhyun chamou o mais novo baixinho – Obrigado por não desistir de mim.

– Não tem o que agradecer, hyung. – Kāi respondeu, um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

– Muito obrigado por sugerir essas viagens. Elas realmente tem me feito bem.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas a verdade é que nenhum dos lugares que visitamos até agora são os lugares que eu quero te levar.

– Por que não?

– Você vai ver. Acho que já está pronto para visitar o primeiro deles.

– Primeiro? Quantos planetas mais vamos visitar?

– Eu separei três planetas, cujas histórias eu acho que irão te fazer bem, hyung.

Dizer que Baëkhyun fechou os olhos naquela noite seria um exagero. Ele ficou tão curioso com as palavras de Kāi que não conseguiu conter a excitação. Era estranho voltar a sentir algo diferente de raiva e tristeza e ele só tinha a agradecer a seus amigos por estarem ao seu lado.

Quando o alarme tocou, às 6h da manhã, ele já estava pronto para ir ao laboratório. Como ainda tinha uma hora antes do horário combinado, aproveitou para ligar para a mãe de Sehůn e contar que iria sair em missão e que portanto estaria inacessível nos próximos dias. Os dois conversaram sobre várias coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo, algo que Baëkhyun considerava uma total perda de tempo antes de conhecer aquela família. Ao final da ligação, a senhora Øh lhe desejou boa sorte e disse que estava feliz em ver que ele estava seguindo em frente.

Baëkhyun entrou no laboratório faltando um minuto para às 7h, dando de cara com Kāi e Suhø que aparentavam estar no local já há algum tempo.

– Preparado? – Suhø perguntou.

– Não. – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

– Ótimo!

– Aqui está o seu GPS, hyung. – Kāi estendeu ambas as mãos. Em uma ele segurava o dispositivo que Baëkhyun já estava acostumado a usar no pulso durante as viagens e na outra um aparelho comunicador e um dispositivo intra auricular.

– Por que você está me dando um _intercom_ , Kāi? – Baëkhyun perguntou enquanto colocava o GPS no pulso, o _intercom_ no bolso e o fone no ouvido.

– Para que possamos entrar em contato, caso nos separemos por qualquer motivo. Este aparelho está ajustado para capturar as frequências das ondas magnéticas do planeta que vamos visitar, então ele vai funcionar como um telefone normal lá. – Kāi explicou enquanto ajustava seu GPS no punho e o fone no ouvido. Pegou seu intercom e virou a tela para Baëkhyun. – O primeiro número da discagem rápida do meu _intercom_ é o seu número, e vice-versa. E o número dois conecta a um computador aqui no laboratório, que desvia a ligação imediatamente para o comandante Suhø...

– Se vocês estiverem em perigo, me liguem que eu irei até vocês. – Suhø interrompeu a explicação do mais novo – Isto é uma ordem!

– Sim, senhor!

– Sim, senhor!

Ambos responderam, batendo continência.

– Ótimo. Vou deixá-los agora, tenho uma reunião com os demais comandantes em quinze minutos. – Suhø caminhou até a porta, segurou a maçaneta e deu um último recado, sem se virar. – Boa viagem. Vão e voltem sãos e salvos.

– Pronto? – Kāi perguntou, ajustando as coordenadas do Planeta T, como ele o chamava, em seu dispositivo e levantando a cabeça a tempo de ver Baëkhyun acenando. Ele desligou seu _intercom_ , o colocou no bolso da calça e em seguida se aproximou de Baëkhyun, abraçando-o, já que ele precisava estar fisicamente conectado ao seu passageiro para levá-lo consigo. – Então vamos...

Baëkhyun fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo se desfazer até que somente sua consciência permanecesse intacta. Quando se sentiu inteiro de novo, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os olhos verdes de Kāi.

– Tudo bem?

– Ainda estou um pouco zonzo, mas bem menos do que nas primeiras vezes. – Baëkhyun respondeu, ainda se segurando no mais novo. Estava como medo de se soltar e cair sentado no chão. – Onde estamos?

– Eu chamo de Planeta T. Os habitantes chamam de Terra. Está se sentindo melhor, hyung? – Kāi esperou, tranquilo, até que Baëkhyun acenou positivamente e se soltou do abraço, e só então começou a caminhar, incentivando o outro a acompanhá-lo. – Venha por aqui, são apenas alguns minutos de caminhada até o primeiro lugar que vamos visitar.

Baëkhyun começou a segui-lo, sempre prestando atenção ao seu redor. Embora parecesse que estavam numa mata, era possível ver uma ou outra casa nos arredores. Numa primeira análise, se tratava de um bairro tranquilo, nos arredores de uma grande cidade.

– O que viemos ver aqui?

– Aquilo...

Kāi respondeu se abaixando próximo a uma árvore. Baëkhyun se agachou ao seu lado e olhou na direção indicada. Ele viu um jardim bem cuidado, com uma grande piscina, uma pequena construção de vidro que ele não sabia a função e uma casa grande com um pátio de madeira virado para o jardim. Não haviam cercas elétricas ou outro tipo de cerca de segurança, apenas cercas vivas delimitando o terreno. Quem quer que fossem os moradores, com certeza eram ricos.

Baëkhyun estava curioso e já ia perguntar novamente o que estavam fazendo ali quando a porta da casa se abriu e uma garotinha, que não deveria ter mais do que seis anos de idade, saiu correndo para o pátio.

– Vem, pai. O dia está lindo! – Baëkhyun ouviu a garotinha gritar, enquanto corria em direção a piscina.

– Byun Baekhee, não se atreva a pular nessa piscina sozinha. – Baëkhyun quase caiu sentado ao ver o homem que saiu pela mesma porta que a garotinha. Não fosse pelo cabelo cor de rosa, ele seria uma cópia exata de si.

– Kāi, o que significa isso? – ele murmurou.

– Continua observando, hyung.

Como se Baëkhyun tivesse desviado o olhar um segundo da cena que se desenrolava no jardim! O homem, sua cópia, corria atrá da garotinha, numa brincadeira leve de pega-pega. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu pegá-la, a porta novamente se abriu e desta vez as pernas de Baëkhyun cederam, e ele caiu sentado no chão.

– Sehůn...

– Baekhee-ah, você prometeu comer todo o seu café da manhã antes de sair pra brincar. E Baek hyung, você não deveria estar vigiando e garantindo que ela comesse tudo?

– Sim, papai.

– Sim, Hunnie.

Baëkhyun continuou observando a interação dos três. Tudo parecia tão pacífico... tão doméstico… tão Sehůn...

– Kāi, o que significa isso? – ele murmurou, mais uma vez.

– Aqueles são Oh Sehun e Byun Baekhyun. Eles se conheceram ainda adolescentes, há aproximadamente dez anos, quando ainda eram trainees de uma grande empresa do setor de entretenimento deste país. Eles debutaram num grupo musical chamado EXO...

– O EXO daqui é um grupo musical? 

– É. E eles são cantores e dançarinos. Vivem uma vida agitada, como os ídolos _pop_ que são, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguem levar uma vida pacata. Estão casados há aproximadamente cinco anos. A garotinha que você viu é filha biológica de Baekhyun, mas em sua certidão de nascimento também consta Sehun como pai.

Kāi continuou contando a história daquela família, enquanto Baëkhyun observava a movimentação do casal e da criança. Sehun tinha trazido uma bandeja com café da manhã e a família agora estava sentada ao redor da grande mesa que havia no pátio.

Quando Baëkhyun começou a se recuperar do susto inicial, seu queixo caiu novamente quando outros jovens se juntaram ao casal.

– Aqueles são Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo, companheiros de grupo de Sehun e Baëkhyun.

– Ele também tem o cabelo verde...

– Jongin? Naaahhh, o cabelo dele é tingido. Meu cabelo natural é muito mais bonito, hyung. – Kāi falou, com um bico nos lábios enquanto ajeitava os cabelos, vaidoso como só ele. – Aquele com a esposa e o bebê é Kim Jongdae. Aqui, neste planeta, quem manda é a cópia do Chën... consegue imaginar isso?

– Então aqui também eles são uma equipe... – Baëkhyun falou mais para si do que para o outro. – E onde estão Suhø, Xiůmin e Lāy? Quer dizer, eles também tem suas cópias aqui, não tem?

– Tem sim. O Lāy deles se chama Zhang Yixing, ele mora na China e não pôde se juntar aos amigos hoje. Suhø e Xiůmin, ou Kim Junmyeon e Kim Minseok, devem chegar a qualquer momento. Hoje é o primeiro dia de folga de Junmyeon depois de seu alistamento militar e o motivo de estarem todos reunidos para um churrasco.

Enquanto Kāi explicava a vida cotidiana daquelas pessoas, Baëkhyun continuava olhando a movimentação no pátio. Todos estavam encantados com o pequeno bebê nos braços de Chën... não, nos braços do tal Jongdae, aquele não era Chën.

Quando eles estavam começando a se acalmar, os últimos convidados chegaram e a agitação começou novamente.

– O Xiůmin deles não vem?

– Ele está ali. Você não o reconheceu?

Baëkhyun cerrou os olhos, forçando o olhar até que finalmente ele viu quem estava procurando. A primeira coisa que ele reconheceu foram os olhinhos gateados. O sorriso aberto e a risada franca também eram iguais, mas o resto... o resto era muito inusitado.

– Não pode ser. Aquele ali?

Kāi confirmou com a cabeça e se sentou ao lado de Baëkhyun. Os dois ficaram ali, na beira da mata, observando a movimentação no jardim daquela casa durante todo a manhã. Eles viram aqueles homens se comportando como uma verdadeira família, com suas brincadeiras, zoeiras, risadas. Próximo da hora do almoço eles saíram de seus esconderijos e Kāi os teletransportou até o centro da cidade. Eles tiveram que usar máscaras e bonés para não serem confundidos com os ídolos, que aparentemente faziam muito sucesso, a ponto de seus rostos estarem estampados em cartazes nas estações de metrô, lojas de roupas e cosméticos. Enquanto passeavam, Kāi contava um pouco da história daquele planeta, daquele país e daqueles homens que eram cópias, clones de si e de seus companheiros.

Depois de três dias explorando aquele planeta, Kāi levou de volta para Qo'noS um Baëkhyun muito mais leve. Ali, naquele planeta chamado Terra, existia um Sehun que era amado, tinha uma família grande, vivia feliz e em paz. Tudo que o seu Sehůn sempre quis...

Uma semana depois de seu retorno, Baëkhyun estava novamente se preparando para voltar ao laboratório para outra viagem. Como de costume, ele ligou para a mãe de Sehůn e contou que iria sair novamente em missão e que estaria inacessível nos próximos dias. Era algo que ele fazia de forma instintiva desde que havia conhecido os pais de Sehůn. Baëkhyun não tinha conhecido seus pais e acabou sendo adotado pela família Øh.

Baëkhyun entrou no laboratório pontualmente às 7h, dando de cara com Kāi já completamente paramentado.

– Por que você está vestido como os guerreiros de antigamente? – ele perguntou, curioso.

– Porque o planeta que vamos visitar desta vez ainda usa quimonos e armaduras, como nossos guerreiros de antes. – Kāi respondeu, lhe entregando, além dos dispositivos normais, uma vestimenta completa. – Você também precisa se vestir de acordo, hyung.

Após trocar suas roupas civis pelo quimono que o mais novo lhe entregou, Baëkhyun ajeitou o GPS no pulso e o fone no ouvido. Guardou o _intercom_ no bolso e uma pequena faca de caça na bota.

– Pronto! – Baëkhyun disse, se aproximando de Kāi e o abraçando – Podemos ir...

Baëkhyun fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo se desfazer até que somente sua consciência permanecesse intacta. Quando se sentiu inteiro de novo, abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver os olhos verdes de Kāi.

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem. Já não fico mais tão zonzo… – Baëkhyun respondeu – Onde estamos desta vez?

– Eu chamo de Planeta N. Os habitantes chamam de Naboo. Estamos no palácio do imperador do país que equivale aos nossos Tigres Asiáticos.

– Um… um único país?

– Um grande império sob a regência da dinastia Wu.

Eles caminhavam pelos jardins do palácio e, enquanto Kāi explicava sobre aquele mundo, sua história e suas regras, Baëkhyun olhava tudo com uma curiosidade crescente. Sempre que passavam por guardas ou dignitários, estes saudavam o mais novo como se ele fosse um visitante frequente ali.

– Você vem sempre aqui?

– Tá me cantando, hyung? – Kāi falou, um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios. Baëkhyun revirou os olhos com tanta força que sua cabeça chegou a girar, arrancando uma gargalhada do mais novo, que por sua vez atraiu a curiosidade de alguns guardas que estavam no corredor por onde eles caminhavam agora. – Brincadeira! Eu venho sim. É o mundo que eu mais visito, me sinto muito bem aqui, talvez por interagir com as pessoas, não sei. Chegamos...

Dizendo isso, Kāi parou em frente a uma porta e bateu. Um criado abriu a porta, quase instantaneamente, e ao ver quem era fez uma pequena reverência e a fechou.

– Por que ele fechou a porta na nossa cara? – Baëkhyun perguntou curioso.

– Porque nossa entrada precisa ser anunciada e autorizada. Ele não pode simplesmente ir abrindo a porta e deixando qualquer um entrar.

– Espera! Estes são os aposentos reais?

– Quase isso…

Neste momento a porta se abriu novamente e o criado os convidou a entrar, saindo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás de si. Baëkhyun olhou os aposentos com curiosidade, parecia que ele estava visitando um museu, com as espadas, bestas e punhais dispostos em uma parede e uma armadura imponente - e bastante usada, pelo que ele podia ver - num manequim de madeira, pronta para ser colocada a qualquer momento.

– Kāi, você veio nos visitar de novo. – Baëkhyun olhou para a direção de onde veio a voz que saudou o mais novo e segurou a respiração. Era como se estivesse olhando seu reflexo, porém uns trinta anos no futuro.

– O senhor sabe que não consigo ficar muito tempo longe, general. E eu trouxe um amigo, desta vez. – Kāi respondeu, abraçando o mais velho sem nenhuma cerimônia. – Baëkhyun, este é o General Buo Xian, comandante de todos os exércitos do Império Wu. Xian-ge, este é Baëkhyun, um de nossos líderes militares.

– É uma honra conhecê-lo, general. – Baëkhyun cumprimentou o mais velho, fazendo uma reverência de quase noventa graus.

– A honra é minha, garoto. – o general tocou o braço de Baëkhyun, indicando que ele podia sair da posição em que estava. – O Kāi sempre fala de você e dos outros.

– Fala? – Baëkhyun repetiu, olhando para Kāi e complementando com um “o que?” mudo.

– Na verdade ele não consegue parar de falar quando começa a contar sobre o seu… qual é a palavra mesmo? Ah! Esquadrão de elite.

– Interessante.

– Não se preocupe. Este tipo de conversa ele só tem comigo, e mais ninguém.

– Quer dizer então que o meu general tem conversas particulares com um estrangeiro…

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Baëkhyun. Ele conhecia aquela voz, embora naquele momento ela tenha soado um tanto mais grave e um tanto menos jovem aos seus ouvidos. Ao virar o olhar para a porta por onde o criado tinha saído, se forçou a piscar várias vezes para processar a imagem que estava diante de si. Não fossem pelos cabelos grisalhos, aquele homem seria uma cópia exata de Sehůn, inclusive na cicatriz sobre o lado direito do rosto.

– Majestade, é um prazer reencontrá-lo. – Kāi foi o primeiro a sair do estado de torpor causado pelo recém-chegado, colocando um joelho no chão e o cumprimentando. Ao ver que Baëkhyun continuava parado do mesmo jeito, esticou o braço, tocando-o e dizendo baixinho. – Hyung, abaixa.

– Majestade… – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer ao também colocar um dos joelhos no chão. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem, mas viu pelo canto do olho que o general nem se mexeu.

– Por favor, se levantem. – o recém-chegado fechou a porta, adentrando os aposentos. – Meu general ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...

– Que eu me recorde, você não me fez nenhuma pergunta Shi Xun. 

– Insolentes que chamam seu imperador pelo nome normalmente são punidos. Eu deveria cortar sua língua...

– Você poderia tentar…

– Mais tarde… – o recém-chegado se virou para os visitantes, dirigindo-lhes a palavra – Meu caro Kāi, por que demorou tanto a voltar?

– Muitas coisas aconteceram desde minha última visita, Majestade, e algumas delas me forçaram a adiar meu retorno.

– Entendo. E seu amigo quem é?

– Ah, sim! Este é Baëkhyun, um de nossos líderes militares. Baëkhyun, este é Wu Shi Xun, Quinto Imperador da dinastia Wu.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo. Você se parece muito com alguém que eu conheço. – o imperador disse, fazendo com que um sorriso tímido se formasse nos lábios de Baëkhyun.

– Ha-ha, muito engraçado. – o olhar carinhoso do general desmentia o tom sarcástico de sua voz – Sua Majestade tem tempo de tomar um chá com seu humilde general e seus dois convidados?

– Você, humilde? Em que mundo? – o general revirou os olhos com força, arrancando um sorriso de Baëkhyun, ao ver que seu clone agia como ele em diversos momentos – Um chá será muito bem-vindo, obrigado.

Buo Xian indicou o caminho e o imperador Wu caminhou até o balcão que fazia as vezes de varanda naqueles aposentos. Uma mesa com chá, bolos e biscoitos já estava posta e o general indicou os lugares onde Kāi e Baëkhyun deveriam se sentar. Assim que Shi Xun se sentou e os demais se acomodaram, uma conversa agradável se formou entre eles.

Baëkhyun ouviu, fascinado, as histórias sobre algumas das batalhas épicas que aqueles homens lutaram na juventude, suas conquistas e suas derrotas. Por sua vez, ele também compartilhou - junto com Kāi - algumas de suas histórias de guerra. Ao falar sobre sua paixão por armas antigas, em especial os diversos tipos de espadas, foi surpreendido por um convite para treinar com o general em pessoa no dia seguinte.

As horas passaram de forma suave. Assim que as luas surgiram no horizonte, o imperador Wu convidou Baëkhyun para acompanhá-lo em um passeio por seu jardim escondido, uma área do palácio conhecida como área proibida, pois somente o General Buo Xian, a Guarda Real e o Jardineiro Real tinham acesso.

Baëkhyun andava calado, ao lado de Shi Xun que apontava algumas de suas flores e árvores favoritas. Embora estivesse prestando atenção nas palavras do homem mais velho, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela visita era muito diferente das outras que tinha feito com Kāi. Talvez algo seu rosto mostrasse que ele não estava com sua atenção 100% voltada para o passeio, já que o imperador se calou por um momento antes de lhe dirigir novamente a palavra.

– Você está preocupado com algo...

– Não se preocupe, Majestade. Não é nada importante!

– Eu posso ordenar que você me conte.

– E eu posso me negar a contar, já que não sou cidadão deste império.

Assim que terminou de falar, Baëkhyun quis se jogar no primeiro buraco que ele achasse no jardim. Isso lá era jeito de falar com um monarca? Ele olhou para o lado, preocupado e envergonhado, e encontrou um par de olhos curiosos e uma sobrancelha levantada, exatamente como Sehůn fazia quando lhe era negado algo. Ele já ia abrir a boca para se desculpar quando foi interrompido pela gargalhada do imperador.

– Se eu não soubesse a sua origem, juraria que você é filho de Buo Xian. Vocês são iguais até na insolência!

– Por favor, me perdoe. Não tive a intenção de ser desrespeitoso com o senhor, Majestade.

– Está tudo bem. Mas agora você vai ter que me dizer o que o está preocupando.

Baëkhyun olhou para o imperador, apreensivo, mas ponderou que não deveria haver nenhum mal em expressar seus pensamentos.

– Quando comecei a viajar com Kāi, a primeira regra que ele impôs foi: “ _nós não nos metemos com os habitantes, não influenciamos suas vidas, nem nos relacionamos com eles de nenhuma forma_ ”. Só que aqui...

– Aqui ele é tratado como um amigo, um visitante regular do palácio.

– Sim… e eu fiquei curioso em saber como isso aconteceu.

– Simples: Kāi salvou minha vida.

– Ele… o Kāi fez o que?

– Ele salvou minha vida. – Shi Xun parou em frente a um pequeno lago, admirando as flores de lótus que se abriam, antes de continuar - Foi há dois anos… Eu estava exatamente aqui, neste local… Um assassino invadiu o palácio, matou um dos guardas reais para roubar seu uniforme, entrar disfarçado na área proibida e esperar o momento oportuno para me atacar. Como você pode ver, eu não carrego armas quando estou aqui. Se não fosse por Kāi me tirar daqui num piscar de olhos e voltar para matar o assassino, meu filho não teria o pai como conselheiro.

O imperador agora olhava diretamente para Baëkhyun, que cada vez mais se sentia como se estivesse conversando novamente com Sehůn.

– Quando ele voltou aos meus aposentos, onde tinha me deixado apenas alguns minutos antes, Buo Xian quase o matou, achando que ele estava ali para me assassinar. Eu o impedi, porque mesmo não entendendo como ele tinha feito aquilo, eu estava grato e sentia que ele tinha o coração puro. Foi então que ele nos contou sobre sua origem, seu planeta, suas guerras e também sobre a árvore que concede a alguns habitantes poderes sobrehumanos.

Baëkhyun não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar qual teria sido o motivo que fez o mais novo, sempre tão disciplinado, quebrar a regra número um de suas viagens.

– Kāi me disse que seu poder é sobre a luz?

– Sim, majestade.

– Poderia me mostrar?

– Será um prazer.

Dizendo isso Baëkhyun levantou a mão direita em direção às flores de lótus que estavam no lago. Em apenas alguns segundos, as flores começaram a se acender, como se fosse pequenas luminárias de papel. Ele apontou com o indicador esquerdo para o centro do lago para em seguida estalar os dedos, fazendo com que alguns grãos de areia se iluminassem, gerando luz desde o fundo até sua superfície, criando um cenário magnífico, somente para o imperador, que olhava tudo maravilhado.

– Este poder é uma benção! – Shi Xun falou, sem tirar os olhos do espetáculo a sua frente – Baëkhyun, eu sinto muito pela morte de Sehůn…

As luzes piscaram rapidamente, mostrando claramente o quanto aquele comentário tinha afetado o visitante.

– Como o senhor sabe? – Baëkhyun me contou baixinho.

– Kāi me contou.

– Ele também contou como foi que aconteceu?

– Sim. E se o seu Sehůn era minimamente parecido comigo, eu consigo entender os motivos dele. Eu também me sacrificaria por Buo Xian. Isso aqui… – o imperador parou de falar para apontar para a cicatriz no rosto – é prova disso. Nós estávamos num campo de guerra, lado a lado, quando Buo Xian foi atacado por três inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Eu corri para ajudá-los, sem prestar muita atenção no que estava no caminho… graças aos deuses, a lâmina não estava tão afiada, ou eu teria perdido meu olho direito. Até hoje ele briga comigo por causa disso.

– Vocês dois são muito amigos, não são?

– Somos. Somos amigos, companheiros de armas, amantes. Nós nascemos no mesmo dia, na mesma hora, sob a mesma lua. Fomos destinados um ao outro...eu o amo tanto quando provavelmente o seu Sehůn te amava e eu o conheço tanto que o que vou te falar agora é o que Sehůn falaria para ele se nossos papéis estivessem invertidos…

Baëkhyun piscou várias vezes, mas não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

– Viva! Siga em frente. Toda vez que você fraquejar, lembre-se que ele iria querer que você continuasse e que fosse feliz. Não fique em luto para sempre, ele não iria gostar de ver você sempre triste, iria?

Quando Baëkhyun começou a chorar copiosamente, Shi Xun o abraçou. Eles ficaram ali parados, o imperador falando pequenas palavras de conforto e o visitante absorvendo cada uma delas. Talvez por estar ouvindo de alguém cuja voz era a mesma de Sehůn, talvez por estar ouvindo de um completo estranho, qualquer que fosse a razão Baëkhyun estava finalmente se permitindo chorar sua perda de forma livre, sem amarras. Parecia que suas frustrações escorriam junto ao mar de lágrimas e quando ele já não tinha mais água nos olhos, ele se sentiu leve.

Kāi e Baëkhyun ficaram em Naboo por dois meses. Havia tanto a explorar naquele país, tanto a aprender com o imperador e seu general. Em determinado momento, Baëkhyun perguntou sobre o motivo que fez Kāi interferir na história daquelas pessoas. O mais novo pediu para que eles tivessem essa conversa quando retornassem a Qo'noS e ele, mesmo contrariado, concordou.

Eles ficariam mais tempo se pudessem, mas Suhø enviou uma mensagem dizendo que eles precisavam voltar imediatamente ao quartel-general. E foi assim que, numa manhã de sol, os dois visitantes se despediram de seus amigos e partiram para casa.

Quando chegaram ao laboratório, foram atualizados por Suhø dos últimos acontecimentos - uma nova guerra estava prestes a ser declarada e eles precisavam se preparar. Kāi e Baëkhyun imediatamente rumaram aos seus dormitórios, mas antes de se separarem, Baëkhyun segurou o mais novo pelo braço, impedindo-o de seguir adiante.

– Como é possível que aqui só tenha se passado uma semana, quando nós ficamos dois meses inteiros em Naboo?

– O tempo lá e o tempo aqui passam de formas diferentes. Quer saber por que?

– Não mesmo. – Baëkhyun respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça e negando também com as mãos – Primeiro que eu não vou entender e segundo que não temos tempo pra isso agora. O que me lembra: e o terceiro planeta que iríamos visitar?

– Podemos ir assim que possível.

Baëkhyun acenou com a cabeça e seguiu até seu dormitório. Lá ele abriu a janela para arejar o ambiente, separou seu uniforme de assalto e o estendeu sobre a cama. Abriu seu armário de armas, separou as que iria levar e as colocou sobre a mesa, junto aos materiais que precisava para limpá-las.

Na parede ao lado da mesa, o porta-retratos com uma foto sua abraçado a Sehůn fez com que ele sorrisse. Baëkhyun estava começando a se sentir vivo novamente.

– Eu vou ficar bem, Sehůnniië. Nós vamos ficar bem.

Ele falou, ao mesmo tempo que uma brisa suave soprou da janela…

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui... Parabéns! E obrigada :))  
> Caso vocês estejam se perguntando... sim, o Kāi sou eu! Matemática, física e química eram minhas matérias favoritas na escola (inclusive eu era monitora do laboratório de química).  
> Obviamente, estamos falando de ficção científica, mas eu usei partes de alguns artigos e blogs pra dar um tom mais "acadêmico" às explicações do Kāi. Créditos aqui:  
> ["Super Interessante"](https://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/o-universo-e-um-jogo-de-espelhos/)  
> ["Green Me"](https://www.greenme.com.br/informarse/ambiente/1199-a-importancia-do-carbono-para-manutencao-da-vida-na-terra/)  
> ["Observatório G1"](http://g1.globo.com/platb/observatoriog1/2007/07/17/o-carbono-e-a-vida/#:~:text=A%20vida%20na%20Terra%20%C3%A9,elementos%20qu%C3%ADmicos%20para%20formar%20mol%C3%A9culas.&text=O%20carbono%20%C3%A9%20um%20elemento,%C3%A1tomos%20de%20uma%20s%C3%B3%20vez)


End file.
